the_escapistsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Id предметов (для читеров)
0 Name=Ключ от камеры Illegal=1 Gift=2 Decay=10 Info=Unlocks yellow doors 1 Name=Ключ охраны Illegal=1 Gift=2 Decay=10 Info=Unlocks red doors 2 Name=Жвачки Desk=1 Gift=1 NPC_carry=1 FAT=5 3 Name=Форма охранника Illegal=1 Outfit=2 Gift=1 Buy=50 Craft=50_Комбинезон, Чернила 4 Name=Роба заключенного Outfit=1 5 Name=Крепкая лопата Illegal=1 Digging=5 Chipping=2 Gift=3 Decay=3 Craft=80_Легкая лопата, Лист металла, Клейкая лента 6 Name=Ключ от входа Illegal=1 Gift=2 Decay=10 Info=Unlocks purple doors 7 Name=Технический ключ Illegal=1 Gift=2 Decay=10 Info=Unlocks orange doors 8 Name=Зажигалка Buy=25 Gift=1 Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 9 Name=Часы Buy=25 Desk=1 Gift=2 NPC_carry=1 10 Name=Лекарство Gift=1 Buy=20 Desk=1 HP=5 NPC_carry=1 11 Name=Шокер Illegal=1 12 Name=Древесина Illegal=1 Buy=10 NPC_carry=1 Gift=1 Desk=2 13 Name=Клейкая лента Illegal=1 Buy=30 NPC_carry=1 CamDis=3000 Gift=1 Desk=2 14 Name=Крем для бритья Decay=20 Buy=25 CamDis=1500 Desk=1 NPC_Carry=1 15 Name=журнал Gift=2 Buy=15 Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 16 Name=Снотворное Illegal=1 Gift=1 Buy=25 NPC_carry=1 17 Name=Гребень Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 18 Name=Осколок стекла Illegal=1 NPC_carry=1 19 Name=Стекляная заточка Illegal=1 Weapon=4 Gift=3 Decay=1 Craft=30_Осколок стекла, Клейкая лента 20 Name=Мертвая крыса 21 Name=Огнетушитель Illegal=1 22 Name=Радиоприемник Illegal=1 Gift=2 23 Name=Ложка Digging=1 Desk=1 Decay=15 24 Name=Отвертка Illegal=1 Unscrewing=3 Chipping=2 Gift=2 Decay=10 Buy=75 25 Name=Лом Illegal=1 Weapon=3 Chipping=2 Gift=3 Decay=5 Buy=75 26 Name=Земля Illegal=1 Desk=2 27 Name=Нож Weapon=1 Cutting=1 Desk=1 Decay=15 28 Name=Вилка Weapon=1 Chipping=1 Decay=15 Desk=1 29 Name=Дубинка Illegal=1 Weapon=3 Gift=2 Decay=1 Buy=60 30 Name=Лопатка Illegal=1 NPC_carry=1 Desk=2 31 Name=Мотыга Weapon=2 Gift=1 Decay=5 32 Name=Метла Weapon=2 Decay=1 NPC_carry=1 33 Name=Ножницы Illegal=1 Gift=10 Decay=1 34 Name=Молоток Illegal=1 Weapon=3 Gift=2 Decay=1 Buy=70 35 Name=Швабра Weapon=2 Decay=1 NPC_carry=1 36 Name=Чернила Desk=1 NPC_Carry=1 Buy=25 37 Name=Хлорка NPC_carry=1 Desk=1 38 Name=Комбинезон Illegal=1 Outfit=1 Gift=2 Craft=50_любой наряд, Хлорка 39 Name=Крепкая кирка Illegal=1 Chipping=5 Digging=4 Gift=3 Decay=3 Craft=80_Легкая кирка, Древесина, Клейкая лента 40 Name=Совок Illegal=1 Digging=3 Gift=2 Decay=5 NPC_carry=1 41 Name=Стеновой блок Illegal=1 42 Name=Цемент Illegal=1 43 Name=Ключ рабочего Illegal=1 Gift=2 Decay=10 Info=Unlocks green doors 44 Name=Веревка Gift=1 Illegal=1 Buy=60 Decay=25 45 Name=Зубная паста Desk=1 CamDis=1500 Decay=50 46 Name=Шоколад Gift=2 Buy=15 Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 FAT=15 47 Name=Туалетная бумага Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 48 Name=Кусок мыла Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 49 Name=Колода карт Gift=1 Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 50 Name=книга Gift=1 Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 51 Name=Клей NPC_carry=1 Desk=1 Buy=30 52 Name=Тальк Gift=1 Desk=1 Buy=15 NPC_carry=1 53 Name=Замазка Illegal=1 Craft=20_Тальк, Зубная паста 54 Name=Свеча Gift=1 Craft=30_Батарея, Провод 55 Name=empty 56 Name=Пробковое дерево Illegal=1 Found=irongate Buy=50 57 Name=Парус Found=irongate Illegal=1 Craft=80_Древесина, Простыня 58 Name=Пластиковый работа ключевая Illegal=1 Decay=20 Craft=70_Заготовка ключа от камеры, Жидкая пластмасса Info=Can open green doors 59 Name=Заготовка ключа от камеры Illegal=1 Craft=50_Замазка, Ключ рабочего 60 Name=Факел Decay=1 Buy=30 Gift=2 Desk=2 61 Name=Крепкие резаки Illegal=1 Gift=3 Cutting=5 Decay=3 Craft=80_Легкие кусачки, Файл, Клейкая лента 62 Name=Файл Illegal=1 Gift=2 Cutting=2 Decay=10 Buy=50 NPC_carry=1 Desk=2 63 Name=Грязная форма охранника Illegal=1 64 Name=Грязная роба заключенного Desk=1 65 Name=Полуфабрикат 66 Name=Готовая еда Gift=3 NPC_carry=1 Desk=2 FAT=10 67 Name=Крышка Illegal=1 68 Name=Стремянка Illegal=1 Buy=60 Info=Can be placed down and stood on 69 Name=Простыня NPC_carry=1 70 Name=Woodshop key 71 Name=Заготовка ключа охраны Illegal=1 Craft=50_Замазка, Ключ охраны 72 Name=Деревянная скоба Illegal=1 Craft=20_Древесина x2 Info=Essential for tunneling 73 Name=Батарея Desk=1 74 Name=Носок Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 75 Name=Нелакированный стул Craft=30_Древесина x3 76 Name=Лист металла Illegal=1 Buy=25 Desk=2 77 Name=Номерной знак Illegal=1 78 Name=Metalshop key 79 Name=Цемент 80 Name=Вантуз Decay=1 NPC_carry=1 Desk=1 Info=Emergencies only 81 Name=Веревка из простыни Illegal=1 Decay=50 Craft=30_Простыня x 2 82 Name=Заготовка технического ключа Illegal=1 Craft=40_Технический ключ, Замазка 83 Name=Заготовка ключа рабочего Illegal=1 Craft=20_Ключ от камеры, Замазка 84 Name=Жидкая пластмасса Illegal=1 Craft=30_Гребень / Зубная щетка, Зажигалка 85 Name=Пластиковый утилита ключ Illegal=1 Decay=20 Craft=70_Заготовка технического ключа, Жидкая пластмасса Info=Can open orange doors 86 Name=Пластиковый охранник ключ Illegal=1 Decay=20 Craft=80_Заготовка ключа охраны, Жидкая пластмасса Info=Can open red doors 87 Name=Пластиковый ключ клеток Illegal=1 Decay=20 Craft=50_Заготовка ключа рабочего, Жидкая пластмасса Info=Can open yellow doors 88 Name=Пластиковый вход ключ Illegal=1 Decay=20 Craft=60_Заготовка ключа от входа, Жидкая пластмасса Info=Can open purple doors 89 Name=Заготовка ключа от входа Illegal=1 Craft=30_Ключ от входа, Замазка 90 Name=Чашка Desk=1 91 Name=Колонки Illegal=1 92 Name=Монтажная плата Illegal=1 93 Name=Скрепка Desk=1 94 Name=Лезвие бритвы Gift=2 Buy=20 Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 95 Name=Подушка Weapon=1 96 Name=Зубная щетка Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 97 Name=Заточка из зубной щетки Illegal=1 Weapon=2 Gift=2 98 Name=Провод NPC_Carry=1 Buy=25 Desk=1 99 Name=Плакат Gift=2 Craft=20_журнал, Клейкая лента 100 Name=Фольга Illegal=1 Buy=30 Gift=1 Desk=2 101 Name=Папье-маше Illegal=1 Craft=30_Туалетная бумага, Клей 102 Name=Татуировки «Сделай сам» Gift=2 103 Name=Молоток в носке Illegal=1 Weapon=3 Gift=3 Craft=30_Кусок мыла, Носок 104 Name=Супермолоток в носке Illegal=1 Weapon=3 Gift=3 Craft=50_Батарея, Носок 105 Name=Растаявший шоколад Illegal=1 Gift=2 Craft=40_Шоколад, Чашка, Зажигалка Info=Throw at someone to drop them 106 Name=Игра в кости Gift=2 107 Name=Кости Gift=1 108 Name=Нунчаки Illegal=1 Weapon=5 Gift=3 Craft=70_Провод, Древесина x2 109 Name=Заточка из гребня Illegal=1 Weapon=2 Gift=2 Desk=2 110 Name=Кнут Illegal=1 Weapon=5 Gift=3 Craft=80_Древесина, Провод, Лезвие бритвы 111 Name=Кастет Illegal=1 Weapon=4 Gift=3 Craft=60_Клейкая лента, Лезвие бритвы 112 Name=Голова крюка Illegal=1 Craft=60_Лом x2, Клейкая лента 113 Name=Абордажный крюк Illegal=1 Decay=20 Craft=90_Голова крюка, Веревка Info=Used to ascend small elevations 114 Name=Легкая лопата Illegal=1 Digging=4 Chipping=2 Gift=3 Decay=5 Craft=60_Хлипкая лопата, Лист металла, Клейкая лента 115 Name=Хлипкая лопата Illegal=1 Digging=3 Chipping=2 Gift=3 Decay=8 Craft=40_Самодельная рукоятка, Лист металла, Клейкая лента 116 Name=Ложный стеновой блок Illegal=1 Decay=10 Craft=40_Папье-маше x2, Чернила 117 Name=Ложная решетка Illegal=1 Decay=10 Craft=30_Папье-маше x2 118 Name=Хлипкая кирка Illegal=1 Digging=2 Gift=1 Chipping=3 Decay=8 Craft=40_Лом, Самодельная рукоятка, Клейкая лента 119 Name=Легкая кирка Illegal=1 Digging=3 Chipping=4 Gift=2 Decay=5 Craft=60_Хлипкая кирка, Древесина, Клейкая лента 120 Name=Хлипкие кусачки Illegal=1 Gift=1 Cutting=3 Decay=8 Craft=40_Файл x2, Клейкая лента 121 Name=Легкие кусачки Illegal=1 Gift=2 Cutting=4 Decay=5 Craft=60_Хлипкие кусачки, Клейкая лента, Файл 122 Name=Самодельная рукоятка Illegal=1 Craft=30_Файл, Древесина 123 Name=Записка о создании Illegal=1 Desk=2 NPC_carry=1 Gift=2 Buy=25 Info=Information on a craftable item 124 Name=гребень лезвие Illegal=1 Weapon=2 Gift=2 Desk=2 Craft=20_Гребень, Лезвие бритвы 125 Name=Контрабандная сумка Illegal=1 Gift=3 Decay=25 Craft=50_Фольга, Клейкая лента 126 Name=Чучело Gift=1 Illegal=1 Craft=30_Подушка x2, Простыня Info=Fool the guards with this bed dummy 127 Name=Наряд военнопленного Outfit=1 128 Name=Роба заключенного с мягкой подкладкой Outfit=2 Illegal=1 Gift=1 Craft=30_Роба заключенного, Подушка, Клейкая лента 129 Name=Роба заключенного с подкладкой Outfit=3 Illegal=1 Gift=1 Craft=60_Роба заключенного, книга, Клейкая лента 130 Name=Укрепленная роба заключенного Outfit=4 Gift=2 Illegal=1 Craft=80_Роба заключенного, Лист металла, Клейкая лента 131 Name=Аптечка Gift=2 Buy=30 Desk=2 HP=15 132 Name=Шляпа 133 Name=Жилет 134 Name=Кальсоны 135 Name=Шорты 136 Name=Иголка и нитка 137 Name=Материал 138 Name=участок 139 Name=участок 140 Name=участок 141 Name=Письмо 142 Name=Наряд военопленого с мягкой подкладкой Outfit=2 Illegal=1 Gift=1 Craft=30_Наряд военнопленного, Подушка, Клейкая лента 143 Name=Наряд военопленого с подкладкой Outfit=3 Illegal=1 Gift=1 Craft=60_Наряд военнопленного, книга, Клейкая лента 144 Name=Укрепленный наряд военопленого Outfit=4 Gift=2 Illegal=1 Craft=80_Наряд военнопленного, Лист металла, Клейкая лента 145 Name=Пульт от телевизора Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 146 Name=губка Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 147 Name=кинофильм Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 148 Name=Печенька Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks FAT=15 149 Name=Кекс Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks FAT=15 150 Name=Перо Buy=30 Found=jungle 151 Name=Бананы Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=jungle FAT=10 152 Name=Неподписанные бумаги Illegal=1 Found=jungle 153 Name=Подписанные бумаги Illegal=1 Found=jungle Craft=60_Перо, Чернила, Неподписанные бумаги Gift=3 154 Name=Зеленая травка Desk=1 HP=5 NPC_carry=1 Buy=15 Found=jungle 155 Name=Красная травка Desk=2 HP=10 NPC_carry=1 Buy=25 Found=jungle 156 Name=Шелковый носовой платок Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 157 Name=Шикарная туалетная бумага Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 158 Name=Зубная нить Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 159 Name=Плюшевый мишка Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 160 Name=Крем для рук Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 161 Name=Открытка Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 162 Name=Набор для педикюра Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 163 Name=Ручной вентилятор Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=perks 164 Name=Карманные часы Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=stalagflucht 165 Name=Семейное фото Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=stalagflucht 166 Name=Медаль Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=stalagflucht 167 Name=Личный номер Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=stalagflucht 168 Name=Лоза Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=jungle 169 Name=Кокос Desk=1 FAT=10 Gift=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=jungle 170 Name=Манго Desk=1 FAT=10 Gift=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=jungle 171 Name=Красный перец Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=sanpancho 172 Name=Песок Desk=1 Illegal=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=sanpancho 173 Name=Сомбреро Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=sanpancho 174 Name=Ложная ограда Illegal=1 Decay=25 Craft=50_Провод x3 175 Name=пончо Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=sanpancho 176 Name=Полуфабрикат Found=sanpancho 177 Name=Готовая еда Desk=1 FAT=10 Gift=2 NPC_carry=1 Found=sanpancho 178 Name=племенной барабан Desk=1 Gift=2 NPC_carry=1 Found=jungle 179 Name=Гвозди Desk=1 Buy=40 Gift=1 NPC_carry=1 180 Name=Еж Illegal=1 Gift=1 Craft=50_Клейкая лента, Гвозди x2 181 Name=Набор инструментов Illegal=1 Gift=3 Digging=5 Chipping=5 Craft=90_Крепкая лопата, Крепкая кирка, Клейкая лента Decay=1 182 Name=Деревянная бита Illegal=1 Weapon=3 Gift=2 Craft=40_Древесина, Клейкая лента 183 Name=Бита с шипами Illegal=1 Weapon=4 Gift=2 Craft=70_Древесина, Клейкая лента, Гвозди 184 Name=Прочный мешок для контрабанды Illegal=1 Gift=3 Decay=15 Craft=70_Фольга x2, Клейкая лента 185 Name=Режущая нитка Illegal=1 Gift=2 Cutting=3 Decay=8 Craft=40_Floss x3 186 Name=Электрическая отвертка Illegal=1 Unscrewing=5 Gift=2 Chipping=3 Decay=5 Craft=80_Отвертка, Батарея, Провод 187 Name=Основание плота Illegal=1 Craft=80_Пробковое Древесина x2, Rope 188 Name=Самодельный плот Illegal=1 Craft=80_Основание плота, Парус, Веревка 189 Name=Крюк для навесной переправы Illegal=1 Craft=60_Древесина, Провод 190 Name=Медовые пончики Desk=1 FAT=10 Gift=1 NPC_carry=1 191 Name=Бочка Penarium Gift=5 Desk=1 192 Name=Уголь Illegal=1 193 Name=Сосуд для смешивания Illegal=1 194 Name=Рифленое железо Illegal=1 195 Name=Взрывчатый порошок Illegal=1 196 Name=Удобрение Illegal=1 197 Name=Самодельный взрывчатый снаряд Illegal=1 198 Name=Взрывчатая смесь Illegal=1 199 Name=Самодельный запал Illegal=1 200 Name=Самодельный ствол танка Illegal=1 201 Name=Самодельный корпус танка Illegal=1 202 Name=Самодельная башня танка Illegal=1 203 Name=Металлический конус Illegal=1 204 Name=Металлическая трубка Illegal=1 205 Name=Калий Illegal=1 206 Name=Кольцо с совереном Desk=1 Found=escapeteam Gift=2 207 Name=Фитиль Illegal=1 208 Name=Пакет с мусором Desk=1 Found=escapeteam Gift=2 209 Name=Крем после бритья Desk=1 Found=escapeteam Gift=2 210 Name=Узник равномерное Outfit=1 211 Name=Солдат равномерное Outfit=1 Illegal=1 Gift=1 Buy=50 212 Name=Проигрыватель кассет Illegal=1 213 Name=Запись голоса Illegal=1 214 Name=Кассета с воспоминаниями прихвостня Illegal=1 215 Name=смокинг Наряд Outfit=1 216 Name=Dirty Tux Outfit 217 Name=Синяя шпатлевка 218 Name=Клейкая лента 219 Name=Грязный стакан Illegal=1 220 Name=Ключ-карта Illegal=1 221 Name=Фальшивые отпечатки пальцев Illegal=1 222 Name=Сюрприз из бомбы Illegal=1 Desk=1 Found=DTAF 223 Name=empty 224 Name=Фальшивое декоративное яйцо Gift=15 NPC_carry=1 Desk=1 Found=DTAF 225 Name=Скрытый огнемет Illegal=1 226 Name=лак для волос Desk=1 Found=DTAF 227 Name=Фальшивая обувь NPC_carry=1 Desk=1 Found=DTAF Decay=25 Info=Detectors won't alarm with this in your possession 228 Name=приспешник Наряд Illegal=1 Outfit=1 229 Name=Dirty Henchman Outfit Illegal=1 230 Name=Почистить нож Illegal=1 Weapon=3 Gift=2 Desk=1 Found=DTAF 231 Name=Устранение лазерной системы слежения Illegal=1 Cutting=50 Decay=100 Gift=3 Desk=1 Found=DTAF 232 Name=Металлическая полая шляпа Illegal=1 Weapon=4 Gift=3 233 Name=Котелок Desk=1 Found=DTAF 234 Name=Оглушающая ручка Illegal=1 Weapon=3 NPC_carry=1 Desk=1 Found=DTAF 235 Name=Устранение проводной системы слежения Illegal=1 Desk=1 Found=DTAF 236 Name=Слабые отпечатки пальцев Illegal=1 237 Name=Заточить чайный поднос Illegal=1 Desk=1 Found=DTAF 238 Name=Эльф одежда Outfit=1 239 Name=Эльф охранник одежда Outfit=1 Illegal=1 240 Name=Лампы Illegal=1 241 Name=Печенье Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=SS Illegal=1 242 Name=Огоньки Illegal=1 243 Name=Блестки Illegal=1 244 Name=Рычаг Illegal=1 245 Name=Леденец Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=SS Weapon=3 Illegal=1 246 Name=Сдобный пирог Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=SS FAT=5 247 Name=Подарки Illegal=1 248 Name=Носок Desk=1 NPC_carry=1 Found=SS 249 Name=Мишура Illegal=1 250 Name=Деревянный мяч 251 Name=Деревянные блоки 252 Name=Деревянная кукла 253 Name=Деревянный самокат 254 Name=Оберточная бумага Illegal=1 255 Name=Пошлое письмо 256 Name=Хорошее письмо 257 Name=Деревянный скребок Chipping=1 Illegal=1 258 Name=Деревянный джойстик 259 Name=игра Worms 260 Name=Бейсбольная бита Illegal=1 Weapon=4 Desk=1 Carry=1 Gift=1 Buy=40 261 Name=Магнит 262 Name=Пробка 263 Name=Пустая бутылка 264 Name=Каска 265 Name=Иголка 266 Name=Намагниченная игла 267 Name=Топливо Illegal=1 268 Name=Фонарь дальнего света Illegal=1 269 Name=Галогенная лампа Illegal=1 270 Name=Навигационный огонь Illegal=1 271 Name=Чашка в виде оленя 272 Name=Бутылка воды 273 Name=Чашка воды 274 Name=Гнусная сырая морковка 275 Name=Сочная морковка 276 Name=Самодельный компас Illegal=1 277 Name=Копченая селедка 278 Name=Двигатель Illegal=1